Chapter 2 What I wanted to say
by datvampirequeen
Summary: Today is the day that PB and Marceline will meet again


Chapter 1 ~ What was missing ~ Alternate version.

*This fanfiction begins at the Adventure Time episode 'What Was Missing' this 1st chapter will be the ONLY parody of an actual episode in this series of fan-fic's. It follows the storyline to the episode strictly at points in order for the fanfiction to make sense. Most of it is what I have wrote. *

"You threw me off!" Marceline yelled.  
The princess's face turned red in horror, and embarassment.  
What made Marceline want to tell her this? Especially infront of Finn and Jake.. and after all this time.  
Finn stood silently, like a penguin who had caught a cold,  
with his feet pressed together firmly and his arms by his side. He was confused, and continued to listen to their conversation. "Why Marceline..?"  
"You pissed me off.. I didn't mean it. I don't care how you act towards me."  
"Then why did you say that like you care?"  
"I don't! I was pissed off! And I still am!"

Jake stood silently with his mouth wide open. Meanwhile,  
Finn was still confused. He had stopped biting his lip nervously, and began to frown.  
"Marceline.. I thought we were friends." Bonnibel quivered.  
"If we were friends, why would we act like we hate each other, every time when we are around each other?"  
Marceline protested.  
Suddenly, Finn shouted over the both of them.  
"You are friends. We're all friends, and I hate to see you arguing with each other like this.. Please stop, can't you just work this out?"  
"Okay Finn.. Whatever. There are a lot of things I'd still like to say to Bubblegum, but I'll tell her them another time..  
privately." Marceline said whilst rolling her eyes at Bonnibel.  
"Thanks Marceline. Is that okay with you PB?" Finn replied.  
"Yeah, that's okay.. But please don't leave it too late Marceline.." PB said.  
"Oh I won't.. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Um.. okay. Where will you see me?"  
"Wherever. You're not that hard to spot, Bonnibel."  
"Thanks?"  
"Kay. Now let's go find our stuff that weird fat dude ran off with."

Everyone picked up their instruments and began to play. "Yeah.. about our items.." Finn coughed.  
Finn began to sing a song that he had wrote, off the top of his head.

Everyone.. Bubblegum..  
I m so dumb I should have just told you..  
what I lost.. was a piece of your hair!  
Now it s gone, gone forever,  
but I guess, what does it matter?  
When I just.. just had all of you there!  
Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends...  
if you re even my friends.  
What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?  
What am I to you? Do you look down on me cause I m younger?  
Do you think that I don t understand?  
I just wanted us together and to play as a band,  
Last night was the most fun I've ever had,  
I even liked it when the two of you would get mad at each other.  
Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
And that s ri-i-i-i-ight I m talking about the two of you girls.  
And you, Jake, I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.  
What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?  
What am I to you? Do you look down on me cause I m younger?  
Do you think that I don t understand?  
I just wanted us together and to play as a band I ll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,  
I ll remember the pasta that we shared over there.  
Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.  
And that s ri-i-i-i-ight I m talking about the two of you girls.  
And you, Jake, I m gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.  
Make no mistake I m gonna sing a song that feels so real it ll make this do-o-o-or break!

Marceline and Bubblegum began harmonising with each other during the song, and ocassionally smiled at each other.  
"The door.. it's opening!" Finn yelled.  
Everyone ran through the two large steel doors and looked inside.  
"That.. thing.. he's over there!" Jake exclaimed.  
The quartet surrounded the green creature without hesitation.  
"Hey! Stupid guy! Give us back our stuff." Finn shouted.  
The stupid green man did not speak, but mumbled a strange language that none of the group could understand.  
"What's he trying to say?" Finn asked.

Marceline: "I totally get it.. he may of stolen our treasures-"  
PB: "But by doing stuff he showed us.." Jake: "That the real treasure is friendship."  
Finn and Jake hit the creature in the face several times and tied him up with ropes.  
Jake retrieved everyones items. His own blanket, Finn's piece of PB's hair, Beemo's controller and Marceline's shirt.  
"Marceline, here's your rock shirt.."  
"That's not-"

"It's MINE! That's mine.." Bonnibel blushed.  
"You.. kept the shirt I gave you?"  
"Yeah.. it uh.. means a lot to me."  
"But you never wore it."  
"Dude! I wear it all the time. As pyjamas!"

"Wait.. if that's Princess Bubblegum's shirt.. Then where's your item Marceline? Ha! You didn't have an item, you just wanted to hang out with us. Even PB!" Finn giggled.  
"No I didn't!"  
"You're caught! I figured you out."  
"I knew we were friends." PB blushed.  
"No! You're all wrong! Argh!" Marceline screamed.  
"See you tomorrow.. friend!" Bonnibel smiled.  
"Yeah you will.. DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN THOUGH!"  
Finn, Jake and the Princess roared with laughter as Marceline transformed into her monster form and chased them out the door in anger.

~Thanks for reading, as I said this is the only parody of an actual episode I will be writing in this series. Because of the PB and Marceline couple references of course! Chapter 2 will be a lot more interesting and not episode based ~ 


End file.
